Road to Redemption
by PyxisPlasma
Summary: The Sage of the Six paths offers the last Uchiha a chance at true redemption. She jumps at the offer and begins her journey of rewriting the wrongs of her past. Time Travel. Naru/Fem!Sasu


AN: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Uchiha Suki laid in the middle of a grassy field, looking at the sky. A beautiful array of colors was painted above as the sun set.

Blood stained her hand from gripping her wounds. Coughing erupted from her chest. Her chakra was nearly depleted. Essentially, there was nothing she could do.

Suki lived with many regrets. From her late youth, she had enshrouded herself with hatred. She left the village for the snake who had attacked it, she betrayed her friends, she killed her brother, nearly killed her best friend, tried to destroy the tailed beasts and the very village that her brother sacrificed so much to protect.

Due to her efforts in the Great War, the 5 Kage decided to pardon her.

But she was still subjected to a life of exile. They offered her a prosthetic arm at Naruto's request. She refused and immediately left the village. Even when her period of exile was over, Suki rarely returned.

Wandering through the Elemental Nations, she searched desperately for atonement. Never staying in one place too long, never letting herself indulge in any pleasures. She passed time with S-rank mission after S-rank mission.

Back in Konoha, all of the rookie 9 had grown into remarkable ninjas and moved on with their lives. Most of them were all happily married and had kids. Naruto had married Hinata, started a family, and achieved his dream in becoming Hokage.

She was happy for him, for all of them.

All the while, the lone Uchiha protected the village from the shadows.

In all honesty, she couldn't remember the last time she was happy for herself. She didn't know why now, in her last moments, she decided to think of this. Suki didn't see anything fruitful from her life other than fuck up after fuck up. All theses years, she felt empty. She had no one to console with, no one to guide her. What was the true purpose of her life anyways? She pondered about this during her travels.

Sometimes she wondered if her sins would ever be forgiven. The burdens of the Uchiha Clan and her own actions weighed heavy on her back.

Sometimes, the pain and regret was so unbearable.

Sometimes she wished Naruto had killed her in there final battle. It would've spared her the misery of living.

Nevertheless, Suki never let such thoughts get in the way of fulfilling her duties to Konoha.

But it looks like her time was up.

Otsutsuki Hagoromo peered into the dimension, observing the last Uchiha. Another reincarnation of his first son. Indeed, he could feel his presence within her.

Each and every descendent of Indra, he saw as an embodiment of his failure, a reminder of how he neglected his son which in turn created the hatred that lived within them. His heart clenched as he watched each and everyone one of his descendants spiral into insanity and lead themselves to their own destruction.

But Uchiha Suki was different. She was the first reincarnation of Indra to break the wretched curse. He felt the emotions running through her; sadness, unfulfillment, despair, but not a single ounce of hatred.

The Sage closed his eyes, his decision was made.

Her atonement would be his atonement.

With her redemption, he hoped that he would also receive some redemption too.

Through blurry vision, Suki tried to focus her eyes on the Sage that had suddenly appeared before her.

She listened to his words.

He held a hand out to her that was pulsing with dense chakra. With her last bit of strength, she lift up her only hand to grasp his.

Then Suki felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, _hope._

* * *

 _Suki_

 _Suki._

 _Suki!_

She woke with a large gasp, taking in some much needed air. A cloud of blur encompasses her vision and everything around her spun. At the sight of the person in front of her, she quickly tried to collect herself and focus her vision.

The figure froze, there dark bespectacled eyes tingling in amusement.

"Ah, you're finally awake Suki-chan. I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes."

Her eyes flashed in confusion. Kabuto? She hadn't seen him in years. The last time she heard of him, he was the head of one of Konoha's orphanages.

Her eyes began to tingle. Previous memories began flashing before her eyes.

 _No_. she was dead. She died! And yet…

"Suki-chan, are you okay? You seem a little pale." She closed her eyes, let out a deep sign and the mask of indifference returned to her face.

"What is it, Kabuto."

He adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "Orochimaru-sama summons you. He has a mission for you to complete."

Her eyes observed her surroundings as he spoke, taking in every nook and cranny. This place wasn't anything new.

She turned his attention to him and gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement. Tentatively, he left the room, right after he gave her a confused look.

Once he was gone, she stood from the bed she was laying on. She stumbled a little, her balance off center. Slowly, Suki made her way to her bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She looked younger, dressed in a small nightgown. She flexed her left arm, feeling the chakra running through the unfamiliar appendage.

A set of Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and a Rinnegan reflected off the mirror. She flickered it off, feeling a quarter of her chakra disappeared.

She frowned. This bodies chakra reserves was just the same as when she was 16 years old.

 _When she was 16…_

"Kai!" She sent out a pulse of chakra multiple times, but her current reality didn't change.

She trembled. Realization set upon her, sinking deep into her being.

Small giggles began spilling out of her mouth before it turned into full blown laughter.

Thanks to the Sage, Uchiha Suki cheated death for a chance to rewrite the past and she certainly wasn't gonna fuck up this time around.


End file.
